Apparatus, such as mobile cellular telephones, may comprise a camera module having an image sensor array (for example, a charge coupled device camera or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor camera) that enables a user to take photographs. If the ambient light intensity is relatively low, an additional source of light, such as a flash unit, may be required in order to obtain a photograph with acceptable brightness levels.
However, apparatus such as mobile cellular telephones usually comprise other electronic components that may require a relatively high current from an electrical energy storage device (such as a battery) of the apparatus. Since the flash unit may also require a relatively large current from the electrical energy storage device to operate, the electrical energy storage device may be unable to provide a sufficiently high current to both the flash unit and the other electronic component. If the image sensor array operates with a ‘rolling shutter’, a photograph obtained by the image sensor array may include artifacts (variations in brightness down the photograph for example) if the flash unit is disabled due to low current during exposure.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.